


기억해 지금 이 시간 이런 감정들.

by MOGICORE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just.. lots of kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi-centric, mingi is babie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOGICORE/pseuds/MOGICORE
Summary: They could never say no to Mingi.Or everyone is busy and Mingi wants kisses.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 44
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

Usually, working in the studio with Hongjoong was fun. Mingi loved being with his hyung, and he loved making music with him. Today, though, he was extremely tired and very bored. He wasn't actually helping Hongjoong work, instead opting to curl up on the couch in the corner of the studio and play games on his phone inbetween sneaking pictures of Hongjoong with funny SNOW filters and texting the other members.

After sneaking another picture of the leader, Mingi lifted his head from the arm of the couch, holding out his phone with a big grin, "Hyung, look!"

"Mmm. I see it, Minmin." Hongjoong murmured from where he sat, eyes focused on the computer monitor while he clicked away at his mouse.

He pouted. "Hyung, you didn't look."

The leader made a noise of acknowledgement, "That's nice, baby. Why don't you go show your Hwa-hyung?"

Mingi huffed and laid back down on the couch. He felt very pouty now because his hyung didn't seem to understand that he wanted to be with _him_ , that he wanted to have his hyung's attention on him. He wanted his hyung to hug him, and hold his hand, and tell him how pretty he is.

Then something else occured to him. He wanted his hyung to _kiss_ him.

"Hongjoong-hyung." He called softly, trying to get the man's attention. When that didn't work, he switched positions on the couch and hung his head over the edge while he texted the leader. Repeatedly.

Even if Hongjoong couldn't hear the incessant pinging, he could most definitely feel the vibrating from his phone in his pocket. Eventually, he seemed to grow annoyed with it and paused to pull his phone out.

"Song Mingi, I swear—" Reaching up to push one side of his headphones behind his ears, he opened his mouth to say something else. Mingi called him. With a sigh, Hongjoong answered the phone. "We're in the same room, Mingi."

Ignoring him, Mingi giggled. "Hi, hyungie! Are you busy right now?" He twirled a piece of hair around his finger, glancing at his hyung's upside down figure. Hongjoong blinked at turned to stare at him for a solid thirty seconds before he turned back to his computer, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could get back to work.

"What do you want, Minnie?"

He sat upright, pulling his knees to his chest, and tugged his hoodie down over his legs. "Well, if you're busy..." Mingi mumbled.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, a fond smile settling on his lips. "Tell hyung what you want, Minmin."

Mingi giggled again and flopped over onto the couch, a soft squeal falling from his lips. "Minmin wants kisses!" Hongjoong laughed a little and leaned back in his chair.

"My Mingi wants kisses from me? Didn't your Hwa-hyung give you enough kisses this morning?"

With a soft whine, Mingi shook his head. "H-hwa only gave me two kisses. And Jongho only gave me one." He huffed, running his fingers over his lips. "Not enough kisses."

Clicking his tongue, Hongjoong scolded his dongsaeng teasingly. "Ah, my Minmin. So greedy for kisses. You know hyung is very busy, baby."

"Hyuuuuuuungie..."

An exasperated little noise fell from Hongjoong's lips. Mingi was about to put up a fuss when the man hung up the phone, but grinned when Hongjoong pushed away from the desk and swiveled his chair in his direction. "Come on, you big baby," Hongjoong said, patting his lap lightly.

Mingi squealed and pushed off the couch, stumbling towards the leader and climbing into his lap. It was mildly uncomfortable, but Mingi made do, placing his knees at either side of Hongjoong's hips. If he was too heavy, Hongjoong didn't complain about it. He wrapped his arms around the younger and smiled up at him.

"Hi, hyungie." Mingi sang softly, placing his hands on Hongjoong's shoulders.

"Is my Mingi trying to be cute?" Hongjoong teased. Mingi squirmed in his lap and pouted, dropping his head to nuzzle into the leader's neck. Patting Mingi's back, he murmured, "My little baby Mingi. You're so clingy with hyung. Why's my baby so clingy?"

Mingi whined into his neck. "Stop teasing me. Not clingy... Just want kisses."

"Ah, really? My flower wants kisses from his hyung? He's going to have to ask nicely then." Mingi quickly realized Hongjoong wasn't going to let up on his teasing. At least not until he asked for what he wanted politely. Sitting back, he pouted at his hyung and squeezed his thighs around the man's hips.

"Can... can hyungie's flower have kisses? Pretty please?"

Hongjoong reached up and squeezed his dongsaeng's cheeks with a soft coo. "You're so cute! My cute Minmin. Come here, you little baby." He mumbled, chuckling when Mingi eagerly puckered up his lips. Deciding to tease him a little more, Hongjoong leaned up, just barely brushing his lips against Mingi's.

"Please, hyung," He whined under his breath, "You're being mean. Gonna tell Hwa-hyung."

The leader snorted and leaned up to press six gentle kisses to Mingi's lips, plus one extra long one so he wouldn't pout. "I love you, Minmin. But I really do need to finish this track up."

"Wanna sit with you. And I want more kisses. Please?" Mingi wailed softly and bounced in Hongjoong's lap, hands curling around the back of the man's neck. Hongjoong sighed and glanced at the time on the computer monitor. As long as Mingi was quiet, he decided that it wouldn't hurt. He didn't have much left to finish anyway.

"Okay," He said, tapping Mingi's thigh, "Go get your blanket, Minnie." Mingi squealed into Hongjoong's ear and slid off of his lap, rushing to grab his blanket from the couch. Hongjoong put his headphones back on and waited for Mingi to come back, wrapped up tightly in his blanket, and reclaim his spot on his lap.

Mingi wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's neck and leaned forward, puckering his lips. "One more kiss, please?" And who was Hongjoong to say no? He pressed another kiss to Mingi's lips and patted his head. "Thank you," Mingi whispered, though Hongjoong couldn't hear him very well, and slouched down to rest his head against his hyung's shoulder.

"I'll be done soon, honey, then we can go home. Try and take a nap, okay?" Mingi hummed in acknowledgement and sighed through his nose as Hongjoong wrapped his free arm around him.

The clicking of the mouse, Hongjoong's low singing and mumbles, and small hand running up and down his back slowly put Mingi to sleep. Hongjoong kissed his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingi peeked around the corner into the kitchen, cheek pressing into the wood of the door frame. It was their day off, which usually meant everyone went out to do their own thing or they all stayed home to relax. However, no one was awake just yet, besides Mingi. And Seonghwa.

"Mingi, what are you doing up so early?"

The younger whined a little, fully emerging from behind the door frame and entering the kitchen. He shivered at the cold, and his eyes burned a little from the oil heating in a pan on the stove. He blinked a few times and huffed out a whiny, "How do you always do that, hyung?"

Seonghwa chuckled and turned around with oil covered hands, opening his arms. The younger trudged forward, sleepily wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Mingi, careful not to get any oil on him. "I always know my babies." He replied, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead. "Breakfast will be done soon. I thought you were sleeping with Yeosang and Wooyoung?"

Mingi scrunched up his nose and dropped his head onto Seonghwa's shoulder. "Yeosang bit my neck, and Wooyoung kicked me in the face." And then Wooyoung had pushed Mingi out of bed with his feet, woken up from the loud thud, stared at Mingi, and rolled over to cuddle into Yeosang and go back to sleep. Mingi decided that it'd be a good idea to get up after that betrayal.

Eyeing the bowl of sigeumchi-namul and hotteok dough and filling on the counter and the pot on the stove, Mingi blinked at his hyung. Fully expecting the usual 'no', he took his chances and asked, "Can I help?"

"They're meanies, huh? My poor baby Minmin," Seonghwa patted Mingi's cheeks with his wrists, before moving to wash his hands in the sink. "Ah, no. You know how messy you can get, babylove. How about you go lay down with Hongjoong or San? I'm sure they'd be very happy to cuddle with their pretty princess."

Ignoring the way his cheeks had begun to burn at his pet name, the younger stepped forward to rest his chin on his hyung's shoulder. "But... I wanna be with you."

His hyung tutted and sighed softly. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to let Mingi help with something that he couldn't make a big mess with. "How about you sit on the counter and wrap the hotteok for me? I'll fry them, you just wrap them and pass them to me, okay?"

"Oh! Yes! I promise I won't make a mess!" He squealed, nearly shaking with excitement. "Gotta wash my hands!" Mingi announced as he marched to the sink, hands held above his head. Seonghwa shook his head a little and smiled.

The two worked in a comfortable silence, Mingi filling and wrapping dough, while Seonghwa tended to the pot of haejangguk that was simmering, nearly done, another pot of boiling soybean sprouts, and frying the balls of dough Mingi passed to him.

Cooking with his hyung was always relaxing for Mingi. It made him feel a way he couldn't exactly describe seeing Seonghwa doing something he loved, and made him feel even better that he got to enjoy it with him. And it was less scary this way. He could never make hotteok all on his own since he was too scared of oil popping and landing on his hands. The only thing he liked more than cooking with Seonghwa was kissing him.

Mingi watched Seonghwa turn the stove off and carry the pot of soybean sprouts to the sink to drain. He wanted to kiss him. "How much dough do you have left, baby?" Seonghwa asked, throwing together some kongnamul-muchim with practiced ease.

"Just one more." Mingi answered, eyes focused on his hyung's lips, rather than the task he was assigned. He _really_ wanted to kiss him.

"Alright. Wash your hands again and go wake up the others for me?"

Mingi made no move to do so. "Seongie-hyung," he whispered. "We have a problem."

Seonghwa rose an eyebrow, back turned to Mingi while he rummaged for some leftover rice in the fridge. He was far too lazy to make any, especially when they still had some from the night before. "Do we? What could that problem be?" He asked, though he already knew. Mingi always liked to play this game with him, always too shy to directly ask for kisses. Seonghwa thought it was rather cute.

Mingi glanced around the kitchen, carefully sealed the dough in hand, and placed it to the side. In a giggly whisper, he said, "My lips have just informed me that they're very lonely, hyung!"

"Oh my!" Seonghwa shook his head with a rather overexaggerated pout as he closed the fridge, and set a container of rice on the counter next to the stove. He walked over to his dongsaeng, and Mingi parted his legs to make room for him between them. "That _is_ a problem, Minmin. A _very_ big problem. Luckily, hyung knows just how to fix it."

Squirming in excitement, Mingi licked his lips and scooted forward a little bit. Seonghwa's hands settled on his hips, squeezing, and he leaned forward, lips hovering a few inches above Mingi's.

"How are you gonna fix it?" Mingi breathed out, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's neck.

"Mmm... I have a few ideas." Seonghwa laughed a little at the way Mingi's eyes sparkled, and the way he was practically vibrating with excitement at being kissed. Mingi grinned clumsily before his lips puckered up and his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Seonghwa brushed a thumb across Mingi's cheek and leaned forward, pushing him back against the counter with the gentle force of his kiss.

Seonghwa tapped Mingi's nose lightly when they pulled apart. Mingi looked a bit dazed, breathless, but gave him a shy, goofy smile and slid down from the counter on jelly legs. Amused, Seonghwa made no comment on how easy it was to turn him to mush. "Wash your hands and then go wake up the others."

Shyly, Mingi shuffled forward to rest his forehead against Seonghwa's shoulder. "I will but, um, what if my lips get lonely again? Later, I mean."

"Then hyung will fix it." The older replied quietly, pinching Mingi's puffy cheek between his fingers before he swatted his bottom playfully. "Now go, before I spank you." Mingi squealed out a soft 'ouchie' like it had hurt, before he listened to his hyung and made to leave the kitchen, hands held away from his body so he didn't get oil anywhere else.

"Do I get to I spank Wooyoung and Yeosangie-hyung for being mean?"

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and slid a hand over the back of his neck with a laugh. "Wake your Hongjoong-hyung up and tell him what happened. He'll do it for you." That seemed to satisfy Mingi even more and he rushed off down the hall, straight for his hyung's bedroom. He didn't bother trying to scold him for forgetting to wash his hands so quickly. He did scrunch his nose up at the oil on the back of his neck though, and decided the next time he kissed Mingi, it would not be in the kitchen.

Probably.


	3. Chapter 3

Mingi's head was resting on Yunho's shoulder, a bare leg tossed over his hip. Yunho didn't like to be interrupted when he was playing video games, but Mingi had promised to be quiet and not ask a million questions like he usually did.

Besides, watching Yunho play Resident Evil 7 was fun, scary, but fun. Mingi liked seeing him look so concentrated, a look he rarely wore offstage, and it was funny seeing him get scared sometimes. He'd been playing less than an hour, but the story was enough to keep Mingi somewhat engaged, sparkly eyes focused on the television.

"Yunnie?" He asked softly, "How come the girl was being nice, but then she attacked him?"

"She's infected, Mingi."

"Okay... why'd the picture from the room before of the old lady say E-001?"

Yunho sighed. "It's her name."

"That's a horrible name for an old lady."

"Her other name is Eveline."

Mingi chewed on his lip and nodded. "Why play if you know everything?"

"Because it's fun playing it for myself." Yunho patted Mingi's thigh lightly, "Now be quiet and watch, or I'm kicking you out."

A soft huff. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Later, Minnie. Now hush."

Well, that wasn't very nice, Mingi thought with a soft huff. He settled back down beside Yunho and curled into his side again, this time curling his arm around Yunho's and resting his cheek against his bicep. Mingi's attention returned to the game, begrudgingly. It was loud, and scary, but he somehow managed to fall asleep (and he definitely didn't dream about being turned into a creepy mold monster thing).

When he woke up again, head resting against Yunho's thigh and drool pooling under his cheek, soaking into Yunho's sweats, he stretched out like a kitten, hands reaching out to paw at the air. One hit Yunho in the chest and, "Minmin," his hyung chided softly over the aggressive jabs he was giving the controller in hand. Mingi rolled over to face the television and grunted when he realized Yunho was still playing his stupid, dumb game (that was only stupid and dumb because Yunho wouldn't pay attention to _him_ , his bestest friend in the whole wide world).

He sat up and blinked at the television sleepily. "Yunnie, aren't you almost done?" He wailed, fist smacking against the plush bedding beneath him when he was forced to witness a stupid, creepy clown writing 'LOSER' into Yunho's character's arm with a pen.

"Not even close," Yunho shook his head, "I made good progress while you were sleeping though. San is home now, if you wanna go hang out with him. I don't think he's sucking Wooyoung's face off or anything."

"Uh-uh." Mingi reclaimed his previous spot at Yunho's side and rubbed at his eyes with his fists. "Wanna stay with you, Yunnie." Eyes roaming over Yunho's puffy cheeks and very pretty lips, he dropped his head onto the man's shoulder. "Can I have my kisses _now_?"

Yunho whined under his breath, "Mingi, I wanna play my game, okay? I said I'd kiss you later. If you really want kisses, go ask San or Yeosang. Jongho's home if you wanna try and bark up that tree."

Another wail fell from Mingi's lips and he smacked a fist against Yunho's arm. Yunho didn't even flinch, instead shooting Mingi a disapproving look that almost rivalled Hongjoong and Seonghwa's. "Sorry." He whispered, "Just want kisses. Pretty please?"

"When I'm done."

Mingi groaned and flopped back down next to him. Lips set in a pout, Mingi pressed them against Yunho's arm, and slowly worked his way up to his neck. Yunho's nose scrunched up, but other than a grunt of annoyance directed at his game, he didn't react to Mingi's insistent kisses.

Slowly, Mingi pressed a kiss just under Yunho's jaw. "Yunnie, you're ignoring me." He purred as he scooted closer, if that was possible, and nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

"Mingi," Yunho warned, "Go — oh for fuck's sake, where the hell did she come from? — Go bother someone else if you're not gonna be quiet."

"I'll be quiet," Mingi huffed, lifting a hand and pretending to zip his lips. But Yunho had said nothing about not kissing him. He kissed Yunho's jaw, and then moved up, planting kisses on his cheek and his temple. But that just wasn't good enough for Mingi because he'd much rather kiss Yunho's pretty pink lips. And maybe Wooyoung's brattiness had rubbed off on him, because he shoved one of Yunho's arms out of the way so he could climb into his lap.

As annoyed as Yunho could get with him, he could never truly be upset with Mingi, even if he wanted to be. With a heavy sigh, he paused his game and tossed his controller aside on the bed. "You're such a fucking brat." He growled, though the words held no bite. They were more fond than anything, despite his tone.

"Kisses?" Mingi whispered hopefully, "Please, Yunho-hyung?" And Yunho hadn't seriously been hyung since Mingi climbed into bed with him when they were trainees, crying because he missed his mom and everything was so hard, and he was so tired, and 'Yunho, please make it stop!'.

Yunho wrapped his arms around Mingi's waist and sighed, nuzzling his nose against Mingi's in an eskimo kiss. "Okay. I'm sorry for ignoring you, Minmin," He said, pressing a few gentle kisses to Mingi's cheeks, "I forgot how sensitive my favourite princess is."

"I'm your only princess." Mingi replied petulantly, sniffing at him. "And your princess really needs kisses now."

Yunho snorted. "I love you," He whispered.

All of his hyungs kissed him differently. Hongjoong with a fond dominance, Seonghwa with a strict tenderness, Yeosang with a forceful sweetness, and San with an excited urgency. Yunho was soft and gentle, but firm, and that's how he always kissed Mingi. It felt like home, familiar, and Mingi sighed as he leaned into Yunho's embrace, letting his hyung kiss him until he was breathless.

"I love you too." Mingi mumbled when Yunho broke their kiss to rest his forehead against his. "Sorry I messed up your game."

"It's okay. I was getting a little pissed off anyway."

"Does that mean I get more kisses?"

Yunho lifted his eyebrows briefly, almost looking like Hongjoong for a moment, and laughed. "Yeah. I guess it does." He kissed Mingi's nose, and then added, a soft, "Brat." He kissed him again before he could pout and whine at him over it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, technically I could've updated like- two days ago, so y'all caught me slippin' but the only reason I was slippin' was because I was working out the outlines for some new fics. (You know, instead of finishing the fifteen WIPs I have already. Someone please slap me.) Anyway, I have no idea why this took the turn it did, but take it and savour it because I might be caught slippin' again.

It was a bit after breakfast when Mingi entered Yeosang's room and climbed into bed with him. "Sangie-hyung," He whined, tossing an arm over Yeosang's chest and a leg over his hip. "Want you to love me."

Yeosang wrapped one arm around Mingi, resting his hand at the small of the younger's back. "I do love you, Minnie." He patted Mingi's bottom lightly and then squeezed, which made Mingi turn bright pink, "I love my petal very much."

Wriggling closer, Mingi rested his head on Yeosang's shoulder. He peeked up at his hyung through his lashes, "I love you too, Sangie." Yeosang was watching some drama Mingi hadn't really bothered getting into. He tried to lay there and watch, but it was hard to keep up with it and he couldn't ask questions because Yeosang would shush him or make him leave if he wasn't going to be quiet. He and Yunho seemed to love doing that.

"Sangie, pay attention to me." Mingi pouted, tugging at his pajama shirt. He wasn't vain or anything, he just really liked when all of his hyung's attention was on him and absolutely nothing else (because he was the most important thing in the world, obviously).

Yeosang did not pay attention to him. He just smiled and pulled Mingi up to straddle his hips. "It's early, Mingi. Just rest for awhile, okay? There's no need to rush. I'll give you what you want soon." He said, hoping to placate Mingi for the time being. Mingi grunted but squirmed around until he found a comfortable position with his head laid against Yeosang's chest and legs sprawled out in between his.

It was very boring laying there, and other than Yeosang's fingers running through his hair or his hands patting his back like he was a child, he wasn't really paying attention to him. But Mingi was determined to not be a nuisance. For five more minutes at least. It felt like forever before the credits had begun to roll, some soulful OST filling the bedroom. Mingi lifted his head and rested his chin right in the middle of Yeosang's chest.

"Hyung," He sniffed dramatically, almost rivalling IU herself, "Do you love me?" Yeosang rolled his eyes because really, Mingi pouting at everyone in order to get kisses was starting to feel like an everyday occurrence But he couldn't say he hated it, it was adorable (and he thought it was rather sweet that Mingi was so determined to show them how much he loved them all).

"If you wanted a kiss, you just needed to ask, Mingi," He said, fumbling for the remote to pause the television.

Mingi blew a soft raspberry and his head lolled to the side, resting against his hyung's stomach. "Asking is no fun. 'sides, I like seeing how annoyed I can get you first."

"I should spank you, not kiss you. You're such a brat, you know that?" Yeosang huffed leaning forward to land a firm smack to Mingi's ass before repositioning them so he was on top. Mingi squirmed beneath him and stared up at him with those puppy dog eyes, arms limp at his sides and pouting over the barely there sting that had blossomed in his ass. "What am I ever gonna do with you?" Yeosang settled between Mingi's open legs, hands at either side of his shoulders.

Mingi smiled, eyes curving up into happy little crescents and hooked his legs around Yeosang's waist. "Kiss me?"

Yeosang snorted, leaned down and Mingi tilted his head up, chasing his hyung's lips, only for him to pull back a few inches. He whined a little, and Yeosang smirked, tongue swiping out to tease him. "Hyungie," Mingi whimpered quietly, trying to lean up far enough to reach his lips. "No teasing. That's my job."

Fucking brat. Finally, Yeosang pressed his lips to Mingi's. The younger relaxed against the pillow, mouth falling slack as Yeosang kissed him eagerly once, twice, three times and licked into his mouth. "You're so cute." Yeosang muttered, "Who's hyung's princess?"

A soft squeal fell from Mingi's lips and he slung his arms up around Yeosang's neck loosely. "Me. It's me, right? I'm your princess!"

"Of course. My best princess, too." Yeosang pressed another kiss to Mingi's lips and then dropped his head to nibble at his neck. Mingi squeaked and hunched his shoulders up, trying to save his neck from such heinous assaults. "Ah, I thought you wanted kisses?"

"I do... don't want hyungs to see though."

"Because they'll tease you, or because they'll kiss you too?"

Mingi gave him a look, nose scrunched up tight and cheeks puffed out. Yeosang knew it was the latter; Hongjoong would waste no time attacking Mingi's neck with kisses and leaving mark upon mark above Yeosang's. And Seonghwa would no doubt tease while he did the same. And if Yeosang was a good hyung, he wouldn't let his Mingi suffer like that. But then again, he never said he was a good hyung.

So he dropped his head back down in the crook of Mingi's neck, and kissed and bit and sucked until Mingi was whining and writhing beneath him, hands fisted around his pajama shirt and babbling things along the lines of, " _Sangie, you're mean._ " and " _Joongie-hyung's gonna bite me!_ "

The door opened, but Yeosang didn't stop because he knew it wasn't a manager. He doesn't think he would have stopped even if it was; their managers were used to seeing worse at this point. Mingi was relieved to see San there, and dropped one arm from around his neck, reaching out and squeezing his hand into a fist a few times, beckoning his hyung to come to his aid. "Nn, Sannie— Sannie-hyung," He begged, adding extra emphasis on the hyung in hopes of tugging at his heart strings.

San laughed from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his stupid yellow sweater, the one Mingi thought smelled like sunshine, summer, and cute fuzzy animals even though Seonghwa insisted it smelled like amber and rose because, ' _Dammit, Mingi, they don't sell Downy that smells like sunshine and summer and cute fuzzy animals_!' He looked good and Mingi wanted his kisses too. "Yeosang, I think our Mingi is being greedy. You're already kissing him and he wants me to kiss him too? What a disrespectful brat."

Mingi wailed, and Yeosang's breath was hot on his neck as he heaved a laugh. "Noooo, that's not what I meant!" Because it wasn't what he meant, and he wasn't ready to admit he wanted San's kisses too. Yeosang sat back, though, giving Mingi temporary relief and pulled Mingi's legs up to rest over his thighs. He grinned at San, lips a little swollen and bitten red.

"He really is, coming in here and interrupting me in the middle of my drama. Just when it was getting good too," He replied with an air of mock distaste. "I really think I should punish him a little more and then sic Seonghwa and Hongjoong on him. Wanna help?" San tilted his head, lips puckered up a bit as he thought.

To Mingi's horror, San smiled, dimples and all, and stalked his way over to the bed like the horrible, _horrible_ hyung he was. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Mingi could still call for Jongho's help, and maybe the maknae would have mercy upon seeing him in such a plight, but his voice is lost as Yeosang's teeth sunk into where his neck meets his shoulder.

San looked a cat, perched above Mingi and giggling madly as he watched his dongsaeng unfurl. He leaned down and kissed Mingi until he was breathless, and then kissed him again until they were practically sharing each other's air. Mingi whined and fretted, and San ate those little noises right up, rather amused that he was still so set on pretending he didn't like all the attention.

Hickeys covered Mingi's long neck now, but Yeosang decided that perhaps he'd like to kiss Mingi a bit more before he sent him to the wolves. And San decided that since Yeosang's hyung privileges trumped his own in such a dire situation, he simply couldn't leave until he was allowed to. Mingi had no choice to resign to his fate.

With a big, huffy sigh, he puckered his lips up at Yeosang while San nipped at his collarbones, "Sangie-hyung, kiss me again, please?"

"All you had to do was ask, _Princess_ Mingi," Yeosang teased. He decided to be a nice hyung, though, not a good one, and lean down to kiss his big, pouting baby.


	5. Chapter 5

"You poor thing," Seonghwa said softly, patting Mingi's back. He did not actually feel sorry for Mingi's recent 'attack', but he liked to humour his dongsaengs. "Yeosang and San weren't very nice, were they?" Mingi whined pitifully and shook his head, hands still wrapped around his neck protectively.

Seonghwa had thought it was quite cute when Yeosang gave Mingi the boot, and he came running into the living room, practically in tears. 'Hyung, I've been violated!' He'd wailed as he threw himself onto the couch and buried his face in Seonghwa's thighs. Yeosang may or may not have texted him to tell him Hongjoong would be coming home early. He didn't tell Mingi that though.

Mingi pouted at him. "Hyung, something must be done about this... this _injustice_! You can't let them get away with this!" Seonghwa chuckled and shook his head, but decided to play along for the time being. Until Hongjoong got home, at least.

He nodded solemnly, "I agree with you, Minnie. It was highly unacceptable. Hongjoong will be home tonight, and you can tell him all about it. I'm sure he'll know what to do." Except Seonghwa had a pretty good idea of what Hongjoong would do, seeing as the only reason Yeosang and San's actions were highly unacceptable was that they hadn't let them in on it.

Satisfied with that answer, Mingi settled back down, and folded his arms underneath his head. He huffed and turned onto his back, head resting on Seonghwa's lap. "The stylists are gonna be so mad at me. Think I could get them to scold Yeosang and San instead?"

"I'll defend you, baby, don't worry." He assured Mingi as he leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead. "You know, I'm almost sad Yeosang and San got to give you all those kisses, and I didn't." Mingi squinted suspiciously. Seonghwa grinned at how pouty he looked. Trying not to laugh, he cooed and pinched Mingi's cheeks, "Ah, don't look at me like that, Minmin. I can't kiss my favourite little baby?"

"Nuh-uh," He shook his head and squirmed out of Seonghwa's grasp. He crossed his arms over his chest and laid back against the couch. "I never want kisses again! I'm gonna be like Jjongie from now on."

Seonghwa grinned a little and shook his head, "Even Jjongie likes kisses sometimes, honey." Mingi shot him a scandalized look, but didn't respond because the front door opened and Hongjoong marched in with a fucking purpose.

"Hi, Minmin. Hello, darling wife whom I love," Hongjoong teased as he toed off his shoes and waved his fingers at Seonghwa.

Raising an eyebrow, Seonghwa snorted. Giving Hongjoong a pointed look and then eyeing Mingi, he grinned, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Prove you love me and _help_ me."

"What kind of man would I be if I said no?" Hongjoong dropped onto the couch, effectively caging Mingi between him and Seonghwa.

Mingi blanched like an asparagus. "Wait—"

Hongjoong and Seonghwa attacked. Mingi screamed. Somewhere down the hall, from the safety of Yeosang's room, Yeosang and San cackled.

Their lips were _everywhere_ , and Mingi wasn't sure he'd be able to survive another attack like this. Already he could see the light closing in. Lord have mercy. Hongjoong blew a raspberry against his hickey-covered neck and bit. Hard. "No. No, no, no! Ow, fuck! Ow! Hyung! Joongie-hyung!" Mingi shrieked through his laughter, desperately trying to squirm from his hyungs' grasp. Seonghwa kissed each of Mingi's fingers and then latched onto his shoulder. "H-hyungies, please! Is everyone in this house a savage?!"

Hongjoong grinned and pressed a kiss to his nose before he bit down lightly. Mingi was starting to think he really was living with cannibals, and they were determined to make him the main course. He could only hope his mother knew he loved her. Seonghwa, through his laughter, said, "Just let it happen, Minmin. Just let it happen."

"Accept your fate. This is your destiny. And all that other prophetic jazz," Hongjoong waved a hand absentmindedly. "Besides, you're the one who always wants our kisses, aren't you? We're just filling you up with our love."

Seonghwa nodded eagerly, leaning in close to Mingi's face to plant a kiss on his lips. He sat back and made a heart in front of his lips with his hands and then lifted them to either side of his head, "Boom. Save it in your memory."

"Yunho and Jongho would never do this to me." He whined, kicking his legs a little. His hyungs snorted loudly. Mingi angrily flailed his limbs, trying to ignore the burning red in his cheeks. "You're not even kissing in the right places! And you're not even biting hard enough— or, I mean, you're biting _too_ much! And now I'm gonna look like I was choked out by a zombie and the stylists are gonna scold me and ask me how I got all these hickeys, and what am I supposed to say? 'Ah, yes, I was a-whoring for kisses and was savagely attacked by four cannibalistic men who know no fucking bounds?' Have you no humanity? No sympathy?"

It was really hard trying not to laugh at how dramatic Mingi was being. So they stopped trying pretty fast, doubling over as they laughed out loud. Seonghwa clapped his hands and fell to the side, landing on the floor with a very loud thump. "Oh my God! Oh my fucking— You're so cute! Did you see that? He's so cute! Joong, I'm gonna die! Help me, help me, please!" He nearly sobbed, fumbling blindly to pull himself back up.

Hongjoong wheezed as he grabbed Seonghwa's hands and heaved him back up onto the couch, where the older slumped against him, arms loosely wrapped around his neck. He took a deep breath and sighed, patting Seonghwa's back in an effort to calm him down. "You have like, two minutes, before Seonghwa stops laughing and wants to kiss you some more. Get lost, brat," He called over Seonghwa's laughter, kicking a foot forward to jab at Mingi's thigh.

"I'm never showing my face in this house again!" While he loved having his hyung's attention on him, and being showered in love, he'd reached his limits for the day (maybe the month), and enough love had been saved to his memory. He was ready to get away and fret over his neck. Mingi toppled off of the couch and stumbled to the hall before he turned and pointed a finger at the two of them, "And I'm telling the stylists that it's all your fault and you're never gonna hear the end of it! You're monsters, all four of you and you know it!"

Stomping off, he made a beeline for Yunho's room. Hiding in his closet was sounding like a particularly sexy idea right about now.


End file.
